Waterloo Road Fanfic  Schools Out!
by Princess Sian
Summary: A Waterloo Road Fanfic with a One Direction Twist ...  Just a random story with the Waterloo Road character and One Direction with some extras :   Hope you like it!  Please Remember To REVIEW! Follow us on Twitter @Princess Sian x and @1D WMYB :  x
1. Arriving In School: Sian's POV

Waterloo Road/One Direction Fanfic By Sian Roach and Laura Whitehead! Hope you like! Please Review! 3

Sian's POV

It was cold, wet and windy. Laura was dragging me along.

"Come on Sian! We are going to be late!" she moaned running along the pavement splashing through the puddles.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" I replied running along with her while trying to keep my hair in place! I sighed. "why are we rushing anyway" I questioned as I was dragged through the school gates

"its only school!"

"yes, I know that, but I have first lesson with Harry and I don't want to miss one bit of it!". I smiled and shook my head. Of course. I should have known. Harry Styles. Him and his other four friends started at the school not long ago and Laura already had the biggest crush ever on Harry. I must admit, he was pretty gorgeous. His soft brown curly locks and his sparkly green eyes. Almost every girl in the school had a crush on him to be honest. Everyone but me!

Me and Laura were wearing our black skirts, our uniform was quite bleak, like prison uniform.

The bell rang and Laura grabbed my arm and pulled me along through the corridor and into the form room. The four boys where in our form and Liam was sat next to me, he's gorgeous, hair like Justin Bieber, although he always says Justin copied him, he had the most amazing hazel eyes, and lips which caressed his smile. I walked through the door and chucked my bag on the desk, nearly hitting Liam, but he didn't flinch, instead he just smiled. I adjusted my skirt and sat down nervously

"Hey" He exclaimed smiling at me  
>"Hi" I said sitting down, is he really talking to me, he actually started a conversation with me, wow<br>On the other side of me was Finn Sharkey, the trouble maker, he's hot but very cheeky.  
>"Hey Sian!" Finn exclaimed, laughing at me<br>"Hey" I exclaimed laughing back at him.

Me and Finn were quite good friends, he got me into trouble allot but oh well! Mr Mead came into our room  
>"Liam Payne!" he said "Miss Fisher wants to see you", Liam sighed and grabbed his bag from under the table<br>"See you in class!" he exclaimed and winked at me as he left the room. I could feel my cheeks burning up; I swear I almost had a heart attack!

I watched him leave the room. He bounced a little when he walked. It was sweet! Finn was next to me laughing under his breath.  
>He sighed and looked at me. "When are you going to tell him?" he asked me<br>"Tell him what?" I questioned  
>"Tell him about your big fat crush on him!" he laughed<br>"I do not have a-" I started to protest but then i sighed and raised my eyebrows at him  
>"Never!" I exclaimed, sighing deeply I turned away from him<br>"You should you know, you'd make a good couple, it's not often that I'm nice to you" He said laughing at me, I nudged him lightly  
>"Give over! He doesn't like me in that way" I exclaimed sighing once more<br>"He just winked at you, you're always flirting with each other, you talk all the time, you have his mobile number and you say he doesn't like you in that way" He said  
>"Hey how did you know he had my—"I said but before I could finish I saw Finn had my phone and was scrolling through the messages<br>"Hey, give my phone back bitch" I said jerking over my seat to retrieve the phone from his hand  
>"What did I tell you, something to hide sian!" He exclaimed pulling his tongue out at me<br>The bell rang and everyone began to leave class  
>"You wait, just you wait Finn!" I said, walking out the room <p>


	2. Lunchtime: Laura's POV

Hey guys please Follow us on Twitter x_JustMe _Sian_x and xLauraLoves1Dx thanks x

Laura's P.O.V  
>I dragged Sian to English; I didn't wonna waste any time. Everyone was already in class, so I ran towards the room and opened the door. Everyone was staring at me, some intimidating eyes, some welcoming, Harry's eyes were welcoming, and he smiled and patted the seat next to him…. GET ON.<br>"So you arrive at last Sian and Laura" Mr Budgin cried out in front of everyone  
>"Sorry sir" Sian exclaimed walking over to her seat, which in her luck was next to Liam<p>

My other friend Katie was sat next to Kyle, the new trouble maker who liked to make a scene  
>"Sorry sir" I exclaimed while wandering to my seat. I sat down and moved the hair from in front of my face<br>"Laura…"Harry whispered  
>"Y—"I said but before I could finish Harry flicked my nose<br>"GOTCHA!" He exclaimed  
>"Harry, do you and Laura want to go outside and write 1000 lines of words in which you will not understand like mature and sensible?" Mr Budgin asked<br>"It would be better than being in here" Kyle exclaimed, who was sat in front of me with Katie  
>"Kyle shut up" Katie whispered in Kyle's ear<br>"Make me" He said smiling to himself thinking about how is insult was brilliant  
>Katie leaned in and kissed him on the lips<br>"Just did" Katie exclaimed leaning back in her seat  
>"How long has this been going on?" Sian asked from the other side of the room<br>"Too long" Mr Budgin exclaimed "Get on with the work I've set you on the board!" He shouted  
>"Make me shut up Laura" Harry exclaimed<br>"You wish Styles you wish" I exclaimed  
>"I know you want to" He exclaimed<br>"Oh do you now" I said  
>"Yep and it will not be long till your snogging my face off, don't worry I'm a patient person" He said<br>"Okay then, now shush before you get yourself and me into any more trouble" I said winking at him then getting on with the work.  
>"Meet me at lunch, on the field?" He asked<br>"Sure" I said, what does he wonna see me for? I thought.

The rest of that morning I couldn't concentrate. There was only one thing on my mind ... Harry! I was starting to get nervous for Lunch! What did Harry want me for? Was he going to ask me out? Did he need help with his homework? Maybe he was just joking ... I sure hope not!

The day had luckily brightened up by then! I slowly walked towards the field fixing my hair on the way! I saw Harry round the corner of the field!  
>"Laura!" he exclaimed happily walking towards me<br>"hey Harry!" I smiled. Without saying anything he went to stand behind me and placed his hands over my eyes!  
>"Harry what are you-" I was about to question him<br>"shhhhh" he whispered "it's a surprise!"

The rest of the way that he led me i was silent. I could feel his warm breath on my neck! All I knew was we were somewhere in the field as I could hear the crunching of soft grass beneath my feet!  
>"ta da!" he said sounding very pleased with hinslef while taking his hands off my eyes!<p>

A picnic! A beautiful romantic picnic! I felt the smile spread across my face!  
>"do you like it?" he asked, he was still behind me so he couldn't see my expression<br>"oh Harry! I LOVE it!" I screamed as I tuned around to hug him! He lifted me off the ground and spun m around! I couldn't even explain how happy I was feeling at the moment!  
>"let's eat!" he smiled and I giggled!<p>

The picnic was so beaufiful. He had made small jam sandwitches which he had carefully cut into cute little triangles and he had a nice bottle of lemonade! We talked and laughed and smiled the whole time! Then just t me end I accidently spilt my lemonade all over him!

"I am so sorry!" I said tying to clean it up!

"Its ok, don't worry about it!" I could hear his voice and feel his breath on my cheek. I looked up. Wow we were a lot closer than I thought we were! I stared into his beautiful green eyes and felt my knees go weak … if I was standing up right now I would have fell to the ground. He leaned in and softly and gently placed his lips to mine. I kissed him back placing my arms around his kneck while he placed his hands round my waist! The kiss was passionate and nice. I felt my heart beating faster I was a little worried maybe he could hear it. I wished the kiss would never end but like all good things it had to! We pulled away. I was speechless. I just kept staring into those gorgeous green eyes. His lips that had just been against mine turned into a small smile. Oh my god! I had just kissed Harry Styles! My mind was bouncing … it felt like a dream!

"I told you it wouldn't be long before you were snogging my face off!" he whispered, I giggled "shut up you!" I said through a huge smile!

The school bell rang and it was time for science with Mr. Mead, Harry luckily sat next to me so it wasn't all that bad  
>"Comon then babe let's get going" Harry said while gently lifting me up and placing his arms round my waist. He kissed me gently and took my hand and we walked across the field. Before we got to the end of the field he suddenly stopped in his tracks<br>"Wait, I forgot to ask you the most important question ever" He exclaimed  
>"What is it Harry?" I asked<br>"Will you be my girlfriend?" He exclaimed letting out a small smile  
>I leant in and kissed him on the lips<br>"I take that as a yes" He exclaimed kissing me on the cheek as we walked inside


	3. Science Class: Sian POV

Hope you like it so far 3 Here is Part 3 Enjoy xxx

Sian's POV  
>I was already sitting in mr meads class and I saw Harry and Laura walk through the door, his arm round her waist. I gave her a questionable look, she smiled and nodded at me! It was official. They were going out! I smiled to myself, imagine if that was me and Liam ... Josh Clarkson came over and broke my fantasies and took his seat next to me.<br>"hey Sian!" Josh smiled at me  
>"hey!" I smiled back, Josh was mr Clarkson's, the english teacher, son!<p>

"today we are going to be experimenting with-" Mr mead began before I blanked him out! I normally enjoyed science but today I had other things on my mind! It ha been about 30minutes before we started the practical. It had something to do with acids reacting with metals ... I wasnt quite sure!

All of a sudden there was a huge explosion behind me, it was caused by Liam, Finn, Harry an Kyle. There was broken glass all over the table and black dust everywhere! They all stood there wondering what was going to happen next! I looked at Laura and Katie on the otherside if the room, they were holding back their laughter, I looked back at the boys and just burst! I couldn't hold the laugher in! It was just to funny ...  
>"what should we do now?" whispered Kyle<br>"ummm run?" suggested Harry as they legged it out the door! Mr Mead gave the us three girls a look and I knew we were in trouble too! Now that was unfair! We hadn't done anything wrong! Without thinking I ran out the door and followed the boys! Katie and Laura followed!  
>"wait!" screamed Katie after them as they ran through the school gates<br>"glad you could come!" said Liam to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him! Finn looked at me and grinned!  
>'shut up' I mouted to him<br>'didn't say anything!' he mouthed back as we kept on running!

Will add more Later xx


	4. The Park 3

Laura's P.O.V

The street was extremely quiet, we went to the local park, and it was simply quiet and allowed Finn to graffiti the walls. We were lying on the grass; we passed the shop so we bought some sweets, and I was rather hungry after all that running. We were sat at the top of the hill, the grass was greener than ever and the sun shone down on us. I was lying next to Harry I was playing with his curls. Sian was sunbathing with Liam, they were such a good couple but yet they had not made it official, well I suppose things come in time and Katie was lying next to Kyle, literally lying on top of each other, I tried to blank them out but it was hard not to tell them to grow up, but they were happy, I was happy too with Harry.

"Babe..." Harry exclaimed  
>"Yes?" I questioned<br>"What you thinking about" He asked  
>"You" I said<br>"Oh Really" He exclaimed  
>"What about me" He questioned<br>"Thinking why such an amazing boy wants to be with someone like me" I exclaimed, I rolled over onto my side so Harry couldn't see the tears rolling down my face  
>He rolled me over so he could see my face and kissed me gently<br>"Why do you put yourself down, you're not ugly, you're the complete opposite to ugly, I love you and you know it" He exclaimed  
>"Okay?" He asked<br>"Okay" I said smiling as I kissed him on the lips lightly but he grabbed my waist pulling me so I was lying on top of him, I had never felt more in love ...

Sian's POV  
>I was lying in the grass next to Liam, the sun was hot on my face! It was a little awkward with me and Liam being in the middle of two very loved up couples! I felt a little sorry for Finn who was alone grafiting on the wall but he seemed to be enjoying himself!<br>I had never really skipped school before, well I had but never when a teacher was watching me run out of the school gates, I sort of always did it secretly ... well as secret as you can!  
>We lay there on our sides and looked at eachother, we weren't actually talking but I liked it ...<br>"you have very blue eyes" smiled Liam breaking the silence  
>"got it from my dad" I smiled I then sat up an hugged my knees, Liam followed my actions. I turned to him and smiled "Race you to the swings" I giggled getting up and running off<br>"you're on!" he laughed trying to catch up to my little head start!

We sat on the swings and started to talk again!  
>"hey Sian?" he said, he said sounding a little nervous<br>"yeah?" I asked him, I wasn't really paying attention as I saw a familiar car slowly driving around  
>"this might sound wired but ... Umm I love you!" he said<br>"oh no!" I shouted getting down from the swing and onto the ground  
>"maybe I shouldn't have said that ..." said Liam he sounded a little hurt<br>"no look! Liam it's miss Fishers car!" I whispered pointing over to the road, the others had spotted it too and they were heading towards Finn who was hiding behind the wall! We crawled over to him too!  
>"it's miss Fisher!" Laura whispered<br>"we know!" replied Finn  
>"I am going to be in so much trouble!" whispered Liam<br>"my dad is a policeman! He's probably going to arrest me!" I sighed

We peeked over the wall, Mr Mead was headed towards the Park  
>"great..." Kyle whispered<br>"Quick! Over too the Woods!" whispered Katie as loud as she could before we all started to run to the woods! I then stopped and stood really still and turned around to look at Liam!  
>"wait!" I whispered "did you just say you loved me?" I asked hopefully and quietly but loud enough for the others to hear. Liam just simply answered<br>"if I did ... What would you say?"  
>"are you two really going to have this conversation now!" hissed Finn as Mr Mead and Miss Fisher were walking round the corner! Finn grabbed my hand and said<br>"Come on!" before we started to run again ...

Laura's POV  
>"are you two really going to have this conversation now?" hissed Finn as Mead and Fisher were walking around the corner! He then grabbed Sian's hand<br>"Come on!" he whispered before we headed towards the woods, I kept turning around to see if the teachers had spotted us ... They had ... And they were running as fats as their legs could take them to try and catch us!

We got to the woods and dived behind a bush! I held my breath! Honestly I have never been more scared in my life! I had never been caught bunking off school before ... Never! Harry was holding me...


	5. Lost

After that, everything seems a blur; I woke up about an hour later, the forest quiet, too quiet. Harry was nowhere to be seen, nor where the others. I stood up as I felt dizzy I fell to the ground, but I managed to hold my balance and start to look at the surroundings. By now it was late night; I could see a fire had been made, so Harry must not be long away. I decided to go and get some firewood. The crunching of hard twigs beneath my feet as I walked through the undergrowth. Noises of all kinds, some human and some which seemed not. I could hear the most frightful noises, some from nightmares.

"Harry!" I screamed but all I was left with was the echo of my own voice  
>"Harry! Where are you" I screamed once more but there was no sound what so ever<p>

I heard footsteps behind me; I began to run uncontrollably, I just ran I couldn't think of what else to do. The footsteps got faster and faster, I fell to my feet I couldn't control my balance, I was still so dizzy. I felt a warm clutch, arms around my waist hoisting me up off the ground, it was Harry

"Babe are you alright" He asked, pulling me in to hold me  
>"Yeah, sorry, I'm confused where are we?" I asked<br>"We lost the teachers and well, we got lost also" He exclaimed  
>"Clever us" I said<br>"Comon, let's go back to camp, I made us somewhere to sleep tonight" He exclaimed showing me the way  
>I moved a step but once more I couldn't control my balance<br>"Steady." He exclaimed hoisting me up and wrapping his arms around my waist and leading me back to the camp.

Sian's POV  
>I was shaking ... I was freezing cold! It was dark and I was alone! At least I thought I was alone ... I had lost thebithers when we began to run away ...<br>*FLASHBACK*  
>I sat behind this stupid bush! The leaves were so prickly hard and uncomfortable! I held my breath as Mr mead walked close to us, his feet literally inches away! I was frozen to the spot! Slowly he started to walk away<br>"has he gone?" whispered Kyle. Mr Mead however was still in earshot. Swiftly he turned around an we just got up and ran! Mr Mead ran too! We all ran in different directions, Harry with Laura, Katie with Kyle and Finn with Liam! I tried to follow them but I couldn't keep up. I turned around. It looked like I had lost  
>Mr mead for now. I climbed a tree just in case though and stayed up there, hidden in the lush green leaves, for about 10 minutes before i got down and started to search for the others<br>*FLASHBACK END*  
>Only when it began to get dark I realised how much trouble I was in. I was lost. Alone. In a forest. At night. And I was scared ... Really scared ...<p>

After a few hours of being alone I heard a rustling in the bushes!  
>"who's there?" I shouted! I was absolutely petrified ...<br>The rustling continued  
>"who's there?" I shouted again. I could almost feel tears in my eyes. Suddenly a figure came into view and I heard a beautiful familiar soft voice<br>"calm down Sian" The voice reassured me  
>"oh Liam!" I ran to hug him! I couldnt hold back the tears<br>"I have never been so happy to see another living breathing person in my life!"  
>"shh, shh calm down it's ok!" whispered Liam reassuring me and stroking my hair. When I finaly calmed down Liam whispered in my ear<br>"me and Finn have set up a camp not far from here, I think we are going to stay here for the night! We will find the others in the morning! It will be easier as it will be light!" I was still shaking  
>"are you ok?" he asked me staring at me with his huge brown eyes that still sparkled even when not in the sun<br>"just a little cold that's all" I smiled at him!  
>"here!" he said giving me his school blazer an wiping away the tears<br>"all better?" he asked  
>I smiled and nodded! Aww he was lovely! No wonder I had a crush on him!<br>"oh and Liam!" I stopped  
>"yeah?" he asked<br>"don't tell Finn that I cried"  
>He just laughed and said<br>"come on!" putting his arm round my shoulder and walking along ...


	6. Camp

Katie's P.O.V  
>My eyes opened to a mass of dark figures, until my eyes decided to reassure themselves I didn't know who they were, I heard a slight conversation on various topics but most of it is unknown to me. I woke up to being lifted up. It was Kyle and Finn; I was brought to a stance in which I could hold.<br>"Katie are you okay?" Kyle asked pulling me in  
>"Yeah I'm okay" I said unsurely<br>"We can't find the others, I suppose there all off somewhere having—" Finn exclaimed but before he could finish  
>"That's enough Finn" Kyle said<br>"Comon sit down, we made a camp, Liam's gone to find Sian and Harrys gone to find Laura, they seem to have ran off" He exclaimed  
>"Oh Okay" I said sitting down, everything around me made me feel dizzy so I put my head in my hands and tried to stop feeling so dizzy<br>"Katie are you okay babe?" Kyle asked  
>"Yeah I'm fine I'm just really dizzy" I exclaimed<br>"Aww babe, come here" Finn exclaimed  
>"Finn just do something useful please" Kyle exclaimed looking not best pleased<br>"I was trying to cheer her up" Finn exclaimed exchanging a cheeky grin at me  
>"It's okay Finn" I said reassuringly<br>Kyle pulled me in for a hug and held me as I dozed off asleep once more.

Laura's POV  
>When I arrived at the camp I saw Katie soundly asleep in Kyle's arms and Finn didn't look to pleased. He probably had another argument with Kyle again. Nothing new there then!<br>"where are Liam and Sian?" I asked curiously, not seeing them around  
>"Liam's gone to find her!" Harry reassured me. I sat down on Harry's lap. Next to where Katie and Kyle were sitting! Finn's tummy rumbled really loud<br>"if we don't get some food soon I think I am going to starve to death!" Finn moaned!  
>"I have some sweets leftover in my bag" I exclaimed passing them to him<br>"thanks Laura your a lifesaver!" he said winking at me. It was then that Sian and Liam came in.  
>"hey guys!" Sian smiled her voice a little croaky, Liams arms around her shoulders! She went to sit down next to Finn followed by Liam sitting next to her! Sian rested her head in Liam's shoulder. She looked exhausted.<br>"so ..." Finn began "anything happen to you two! When you were in the forest! Alone!" he asked with a huge grin on his face  
>"Finn!" Sian croaked as she nudged him! Before yawning and falling asleep on Liam's shoulder!<p>

Sian's P.O.V  
>The morning arose, the sun was beaming on what was a camp but the wind had blown most of it away. Liam's coat had somehow been wrapped around me, and Liam seemed freezing.<br>"Liam wake up" I exclaimed  
>"What babe?" He asked<br>"Why did you give me your coat, you would have frozen to death" I exclaimed  
>"I would rather that than you did" he exclaimed<br>"Aww babe, wait, its morning we need to get to school" I said, reaching for our stuff and packing everything away  
>"Great, the day in which we get the worst telling off of our lives" Liam exclaimed getting up and helping me pack everything away<br>"Finn wake up" I exclaimed kicking him  
>"Ow!" He screeched "Watch it!"<br>"Comon, its 7 but we need to go to school" I said  
>"Boffin" Kyle exclaimed while getting up<br>"Comon Katie, Laura get up, Harry get up as well" I exclaimed  
>"Were coming were coming" Harry exclaimed<br>We got up and collected everything and started to make our way down through the forest, through the undergrowth which seemed to take forever but we made it back home. My mums gonna kill me...

Katie's POV  
>I was dreading getting back in tge house ... surely the school would have phoned my parents telling the I ran away ... Even if they didn't ... they would be really worried that I didn't come home last night! I snook into the house, it didn't really work, my parents were waiting for me ... Why did I expect any different?<br>"Katie!" shouted my mother giving me that look  
>"...yes mum?" I asked timidly<br>"you are in sooooo much trouble ..."  
>"I know" I whispered<br>"what were you thinking?" she screetched  
>"I didn't want to get into trouble" i mumbled<br>"and how did that work out for you?" she screamed ... Ok he was angry ... I didn't want to answer her  
>"go to your room and get ready for school!" she screamed placing her Hand on her hip and pointing up the stairs<br>"k" I mumbled slowly shuffling up the stairs ...


	7. We're In Trouble

I grabbed my spare school clothes as the ones I wore yesterday were torn from the bush which we jumped into. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door  
>"We will speak about this after school!" Mum exclaimed<br>"Yes mum" I said while closing the door and heading for the street Well, todays going to be interesting, I thought to myself

Laura's P.O.V  
>When I arrived home, my parents were very displeased. I tried to explain but they just sent me to school, I suppose it will let them calm down. I walked to school in my spare uniform as I met up with Sian and Katie, their parents were fuming to.<br>"We are screwed" Katie exclaimed  
>"Yep, we are" I said helplessly<br>" Oh shit theres Miss Fisher" Sian exclaimed hiding behind me  
>"Girls come with me, NOW!" She screeched<br>We walked faster towards and past her as we walked to her office. I could see Harry, Kyle, Finn and Liam already there. Harry gave me a smile, he looked concerned, not at all like Finn who seemed relaxed.  
>"You have allot of explaining to do" Mrs Fisher exclaimed<p>

Sian's POV  
>I let out a deep sigh. I was already grounded for like umm the rest of my life ... Could it really get any worse? I walked into the office and looked at Finn, whenever we normally got in trouble he did all the explaining. He looked back at me, his eyes were relaxed which made me calm down a little but not alot! I went to stand next to Liam and grabbed hold oh his hand ... He looked down to give me a small smile! No one was talking we just stood there in silence!<p>

"well?" miss Fisher urged us to explain while she was leaning against her desk  
>"ummm" Laura began and then stopped<br>"there was an explosion in science" I started  
>"caused by us" mumbled Kyle<br>"we started to laugh" giggled Laura quickly before she went all serious again  
>"we didn't want to get in trouble" added Liam<br>"so we ran" said Harry  
>"and then got lost in the woods!" said Finn at the end, he sounded quite proud!<br>"behaviour like that is completely unacceptable" shouted Miss Figer before she started to rant on and on and on about being responsible an blah blah blah! I didn't listen until I heard the two words 'behaviour camp' I then got really annoyed  
>"you can't send us to behaviour camp!" I screamed "my parents would never agree to this!" I stomped my foot down and folded my arms<br>"calm down!" Liam whispered to me, hearing his voice made me calm down a little but I was still really annoyed  
>"as a matter of fact you will be going young lady, your parents have already agreed to it!" she said sternly to me I was tempted to protest but I didn't want to be in any more trouble ...<br>"all of your parents have agreed to it!" she said to all of us this time. There was a chours of sighs and groaning!  
>"now off to class! All of you" she shooed us away and out the door!<br>"well done Sian!" said Finn grinning at me  
>"I never thought that you would ever shout at a teacher like that! I am so proud of you!" he grinned again giving me a huge hug! I giggled.<br>"so ... Whos's looking forward to behaviour camp?" sighed Laura sarcastically! Again there was a chours of sighs and groans ...


	8. Cooler

Katie's P.O.V  
>We walked into the classroom; the echo of our footsteps filled the room, the silence and the eyes of other pupils on us. Some saying well done for running off like that, some showing disgrace. I wasn't bothered I threw my bag onto the floor and sat in a heap and sat with my head on the table. Kyle held my hand, I felt more relaxed with him there. Laura was sat with Harry, their hands were interlocked and Sian and Liam were exchanging glances and smiling at each other, and texting each other from the other side of the room. Lastly, Finn was flirting with a girl called Baylee, couple in the making?<br>"So you have decided to stay for the duration of the lesson then? "Mr Mead asked  
>"Yes sir" I exclaimed, with a sigh<br>"Good, you have revision to catch up on, come tomorrow lunch, that includes, Laura, Finn, Harry, Liam, Sian and Kyle" Mr Mead exclaimed  
>"We can't, we are at camp thanks to you" Laura exclaimed<br>"Laura, less of that mouth or you can go to the cooler" Mr Mead shouted  
>"Go on then, it's not like we care, were in enough trouble as it is" Sian exclaimed<br>"Get in there Sian" Finn said, winking at her  
>"Finn, back off she's my girl" Liam exclaimed kissing Sian lightly on the lips<br>"Oo look at you Liam, get in there son!" Kyle cheered  
>"Enough all of you!" Mr Mead bellowed<br>"Or what?" Finn exclaimed  
>"Right to the cooler now!" Mr Mead Bellowed<br>"Okay comon guys" Finn exclaimed showing us the direction to walk  
>"Okay I'm coming" I exclaimed walking through the door, pulling Kyle with me<br>"Me too" Laura exclaimed pulling Harry by the arm  
>"Wait for us" Sian and Liam exclaimed<p>

Laura's POV  
>We walked towards the cooler ... the teachers weren't pleased ... Since when had I become such a rebel?<br>"You again?" sighed Miss Fisher  
>"so what?" Sian snapped at the back of the room, she was sat on Liam's lap and he was playing with her hair!<br>"You two separate now!" shouted Mr Mead, Sian glared at him before slowly getting up and taking her own seat!  
>"what has gotten in to you all?" sighed Miss Fisher, none of us said anything.<br>"I'm getting your parents in!" sighed Miss Fisher as her and Mr Mead walked out the room! As soon they were gone Sian moved back to her seat on Liam's lap much like a stubborn child, I smiled to myself before being kissed on the lips by Harry!  
>"I am in so much trouble!" Sian sighed<br>"hey babe don't worry about it!" Liam smiled at her and then Mr Clarkson came in and all hell broke loose...

See what I did there left it on a ciffhanger :) mow you are all wondering why all hell broke loose but I am going to leave that for Laura to write :D


	9. The Great Escape

Sian P.O.V  
>"Where's Finn" Mr Clarkson yelled<br>"He's right the—" I exclaimed looking at the empty chair near the wide opened window  
>"He didn't!" Liam exclaimed laughing<br>I ran up to the window "He did, look he's down there" I yelled  
>"Guy comon, jump it ain't that high!" Finn shouted from the bottom, leaning out his hands to ensure I wouldn't fall. Without a thought I jumped out<br>"SIAN!" Liam shouted running to the window  
>"I'm fine now comon Liam!" I exclaimed, Liam jumped out the window<br>"Coming, guys hurry up they will be here soon" Finn exclaimed  
>"Comon Katie" Kyle said, while jumping out the window with Katie<br>"Harry I can't jump it's too high" Laura exclaimed  
>"I will save you babe" Harry exclaimed from the bottom<br>"Don't you dare" Mr Mead exclaimed running through the door  
>"Ahh!" Laura screamed while jumping out the window, at the bottom Harry caught her<br>"YOU LOT GET INSIDE, NOW!" Mr Mead bellowed  
>"Or what?" Finn exclaimed<br>"You will be permanently excluded, and moved on to different parts of the country where you will never see each other again!" He exclaimed  
>"Well, what's your choice?" Miss Fisher exclaimed<p>

Katie's POV  
>"you can't do that!" screams Katie up at the window, she the hesitated "can you?" she said a little quieter<br>"they can't make us leave our homes!" Sian said to us all  
>"that's true" Laura agreed and then added "but what are we going to do about the 'permanent exclusion' bit"<br>We all sighed  
>"3..." Mr Mead started to count down<br>"don't count!" Finn shouted up to the window "we are 16 not 6!" he added which made us all laugh!  
>"right I'm coming down!" shouted Mr Mead<br>"ok we have about two minutes to decide ... We go back in and face our punishment ... Or we risk it!" whispered Laura  
>"I don't want to lose you" whispered Harry into Laura's ear and pulling her into a passionate hug!<br>"I only just got you!" whispered Liam to Sian  
>"who says you got me?" grinned Sian cheekily at me<br>"I did!" he pulled her in and kissed her on the lips!


	10. The Decision!

Laura's P.O.V  
>"Should we just go in?" I suggested,<br>"Were going to camp soon anyway, we might as well" Sian exclaimed  
>"Yeah, let's go sit in the cooler like nothing happened" Liam exclaimed<br>"Comon that will piss them off really bad, ha-ha" Finn exclaimed running up the other side of the stairs so no teachers would catch us. We took our seats and sat how we would normally until Mr Mead came in  
>"You lot are in ALLOT of trouble!" He bellowed<br>"What for sir?" Finn exclaimed in a sarcastic tone  
>"You know what" He bellowed<br>"No, we don't, please enlighten us" Harry exclaimed, holding my hand  
>"Yep, we have been sat here while you've been off snogging Mrs Fisher" Finn exclaimed<br>"Finn, if you bad mouth one more time, I'll….!" He exclaimed  
>"You'll what?" Finn asked<br>"Your all in here all day, understand" He exclaimed slamming the door behind him  
>"Okay then, no work for us" I exclaimed kissing Harry on the lips lightly. Sian giggled from behind us<br>"today has been good!" she laughed  
>"it sure has!" grinned Finn!<br>"hey it's not over yet!" laughed Katie  
>"it sure isn't!" said miss Fisher slowly walking in followed by our parents ... almost instantly the smiles were wiped off our faces and we stood their in absolute silence ... We are in biiiiig trouble! <p>


	11. On Our Way To Behaviour Camp!

Sian's P.O.V  
>"What the hell has got into you?" My mum bellowed questioning me<br>"I grew up, I met the most important boy in the world, he means everything to me" I exclaimed leaning my head on Liam's shoulder  
>"Aww, babe, that means allot" Finn exclaimed laughing<br>"Cheeky!" I exclaimed back at him

"Here's your suitcase, you're going now" My dad exclaimed throwing my suitcase on the floor  
>"Where?" I questioned<br>"Behaviour camp, your friends are going with you, their parents have left their suitcases in reception, this isn't like you Sian, you need to respect the rules" My mum explained, but to be honest I wasn't listening.

"What! I thought we were going at the weekend!" Harry exclaimed, hitting the desk with his fist  
>"Your behaviour has gone out of control Harry, it's now or never" Mr Mead exclaimed<br>"Well I say never!, I want to be with Laura, I don't want her being shouted at by people for doing something which is my fault" Harry yelled  
>"Harry, it wasn't your fault at all how could you think that, babe, I love you and I don't care if I get into trouble just as long as I'm with you" Laura exclaimed kissing Harry on the lips<p>

"Comon, get on the coach now" Mr Mead exclaimed leading the way  
>"Comon babe" Harry exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Laura's waist and kissing her neck lightly<br>"Harry! Not here" She exclaimed, giving out a cheeky giggle  
>"Comon Sexy, let's go with the NICE man" Kyle exclaimed, being sarcastic about the word nice<br>"Ha-ha okay Babe" Katie exclaimed giggling  
>"I will just, tag along" Finn exclaimed, looking kind of lonely<br>"Comon Babe, let's go" Liam exclaimed kissing me on the lips passionately  
>"I love you" Liam exclaimed<br>"I love you too" I said, walking out the room

We sat on the coach! Boys and girls got separated! Of course we started arguing but we lost the argument! The boys sat at the front and us girls sat at the back! We had no idea where we were going, well behaviour camp obviously, but we didn't know where that was!

Katie's POV  
>The coach driver was getting annoyed at us for shouting accross the bus to the boys! It was quite funny pissing him off! If he got too annoyed he would either take us back to the school or let us sit together!<p>

It was starting to get late and we were all getting pretty tired. Sian had already dozed off and Liam said it was cute! I think it wasnt long afte thy before I fell asleep too because that was the last thing I remembered ...


	12. The Smal Night Adventure!

It was about half past five when I woke up, my eyes where so tired they were forced closed, I looked around the bus, Sian was asleep and Laura and the boys had gone, where were they?

I walked up to Sian  
>"Sian, wake up" I exclaimed thumping her shoulder<br>"Wha?" She asked  
>"They boys and Laura have gone walk about, the bus drivers asleep, since we stopped here for the night till the morning, it's only half five and they've gone" I exclaimed, telling her everything<p>

"Let's go find them" She exclaimed sitting up and walking out the bus, the cold breeze lingered on my arms, it was freezing, I looked around to see a lake stretching into the sunrise, it was beautiful, there sat Laura and Harry, they looked tired but were so happy to be in each other company, Harrys jack wills jumper was wrapping around Laura to keep her warm as they kissed each other. Finn was fishing with a bit of wire he had found, he was finding it so much fun on his own, Liam was throwing stones into the water, as they skimmed further and further each time. Sian walked over to him quietly and wrapped her arms around him, covering his eyes with her hands, he turned round and picked her up and kissed her lightly on the lips and took his jumper off and wrapped it around her bare arms

Kyle was sat on the bridge, looking into the deep pool of water around him, I walked up and sat beside him, he put his arm around my waist and we talked, he kissed me lightly on the lips  
>"It's gonna be okay you know" He exclaimed<br>" I know" I exclaimed kissing him, our kissing became more passionate as he laid on his back on the bridge and I laid on top of him kissing him more and more, we stopped and sat hugging for a while until the driver ushered us onto the coach for another long journey

Laura's POV  
>We ignored the driver this time and I sat with Harry! I was extremely tired considering we got up so early! Harry was twirling my hair I yawned and whispered sleepily<br>"hey babe?" I said to Harry, I could feel his chest moving up and down and his breath on my cheek as I leant on him  
>"yeah?" he whispered back<br>"do you think we'll enjoy behaviour camp?" I asked him, Harry sighed and sat me up to look at me  
>"you might not but I definetly will"<br>"why?" I asked  
>"because I enjoy everything when you are around!" he smiled at me and I smiled back before he gave me a small kiss on the lips an then for the second time that night, I fell asleep ... <p>


	13. The Arrival!

Laura's POV  
>We ignored the driver the time and I sat with Harry. I was extremely tired considering we got up so early. Harry was twirling my hair, my head was on his lap and my legs were curled on the seat, I felt comfy like this, just with him. I yawned and whispered sleepily<br>"hey babe?" I said to Harry, I could feel his chest moving up and down and his breath on my cheek as I leant on him  
>"yeah?" he whispered back<br>"do you think we'll enjoy behaviour camp?" I asked him, Harry sighed and sat me up to look at me  
>"you might not but I definitely will"<br>"why?" I asked  
>"because I enjoy everything when you are around, and I wonna see how tough you really are!" he smiled at me and I smiled back before he gave me a passionate kiss, I held his neck and he had his arms around my waist pulling me closer into the kiss<br>"Night Beautiful" He whispered in my ear, leaving his breath lingering on my neck  
>"Night Handsome" I exclaimed putting my head back on his lap and falling asleep again.<p>

Sian's P.O.V  
>"Comon Kids Were Here!" The Bus Driver Bellowed<br>"Wha" I exclaimed lifting my head off Liam's lap, I looked up to see him smiling at me, he looked like he had been up a while  
>"Morning Sleeping Beauty" He exclaimed, kissing me firmly on the lips<br>"Ugh, I look shit" I exclaimed looking at my reflection in the window of the bus  
>"No you don't, you look beautiful" He exclaimed, I blushed trying not to let his comment make my head spin too much<br>"Right, are we here already?" I asked  
>"Yep, right on time, you're in a form with me, it's like school but were all separated, me and you, Laura and Harry and Finn and Katie and Kyle, not to bad groups really" He exclaimed smiling<br>"At least I'm with you babe" I exclaimed smiling lightly as I was still exhausted  
>"Comon, let's go see what nutters we have been put with" Liam exclaimed taking my hand and walking off the bus<p>

The building was massive, like a prison, I wasn't looking forward to this. The metal bars so high that you couldn't see the end of it. The dark murky building was like something out of a horror movie. My clutch on Liam's hand tightened, he looked to me and gave me a reassuring smile as we walked into the hall.

There were barely any of us; there was me and Liam, Laura and Harry, Kyle and Katie and Finn and so far that was it.  
>"Is there only us?" Liam asked<br>"There are six other students coming from your school on another bus, they were sent here last minute" The tall man shouted from the back of the hall walking towards us  
>I heard a loud siren making me jump and my clench on Liam's hand had become once again tighter, he leant down and kissed my head and smiled reassuring me.<br>"That should be them now" He enforced walking out of the hall  
>"Wonder who it is" I exclaimed asking the others<p>

"Harry Styles, fancy seeing you here" A voice exclaimed from the back of the hall, they must know each other  
>"Nialler, Louis, Zayn!" Harry exclaimed letting go of Laura's hand and hugging them all. The boys were with four girls, their girlfriends I presumed<br>"Hey I'm EJ I'm Niall's girlfriend, and this is Ellie Louis's girlfriend and this is Baylee and Amanda they don't have anyone at the moment" Ej explained  
>"But I have my eye on him!" Amanda exclaimed pointing towards Finn<br>"He's free so get in there girl, I'm Laura, Harrys Girlfriend and this is Sian, Liam's Girlfriend" Laura explained  
>"Yeah, I've seen you round school" Baylee exclaimed<p>

Laura's POV  
>We all sat down in this hall. A few big buff guys came in ... I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side if them but by being here probably meant we already are ... I think they were in the army. They had the kahki uniforms on! They looked a bit like soldiours I think, I have never really seen a soldiour before! One of them had been talking, I was sat next to Harry and like usual I wasn't really listening ...<p>

I looked over at Finn, he didn't seen to be concentrating either ... He was concentrating on something else ... Or was it someone else ... Was it Baylee? Uh oh! I thought to myself, Amanda likes Finn. There are going to be some broken hearts here ...

"are you even listening to me girl?" bellowed the man who was talking, I looked up and he was now right infront of me  
>"yes sir?" i saluted! I think it came out more of a question than a statement! I looked at Harry who was sat next to me was holding back a laugh. I took my eyes off Harry for a second to look back at the guy! I swear he growled at me and turned away ... He was scary. Harry took hold of my hand. It was warm and soft. I felt safe when he was holding it. I was so glad I was with him in a form! It might have just brightened up my day ... For now ...<p>

Katie's POV  
>We were shown to out rooms, well it was more like cells! Luckily I was sharing with Kyle! I saw the grin appear on his face as well as mine!<br>"Dinner is in 10 minutes so no messing about!" grumbled the big guy that led us to our room before he slowly walked away!

I placed my bag on my bed and sat down! Kyle walked up to me an smiled before kissing me on the lips. Before I knew it he was ontop of me and we were kissing passionately!

"having fun there?" coughed a familiar voice in the doorway. Me and Kyle jumped away and looked into the doorway! Sian was stood leaning in the doorway with Laura behind her! She giggled!  
>"comon!" added Laura "tea's ready!" she said before both of them walked off! Kyle sighed,<br>"comon!" I said getting up off the bed  
>"fine!" he said sighing I giggled!<p> 


	14. The First Night!

Sian's POV  
>I sat down at the dinnertable with Liam, we were hand in hand! We were all starving! As we saw the people arrive with our food the happiness spread accross the table until we actually saw the food! It was slop ... I mean it was seriously disgusting!<br>"what is this?" demanded Zayn  
>"it's Chicken soup!" snapped the big guy back at him<br>"more like chicken slop!" said Liam who was rather disgusted watching his 'soup' slowly ooze down from his spoon and splat into his bowl  
>"I'm not eating that!" protested Laura<br>"I'm a vegetarian!" I added, I really didn't what to eat that slop! We all protested! None of us wanted to eat any of it!  
>"fine then you will go to bed hungry!" snapped the guy again before we all got up and went back to our rooms!<p>

Me and Liam shared a room! The window was open so it was freezing! It wouldn't close either ... It was jammed! It was about midnight and I was fast asleep untill ...  
>"Hey babe are you awake?" whispered Liam throwing a pillow at me<br>"I am now!" I whispered back throwing the pillow back at him  
>"you look freezing" he smiled "come into my bed I'll warm you up!" he said trying to hide a grin!<br>It was clearly just an excuse! I didn't hesitate though I quickly crawled out of my bed and slipped into Liam's  
>"all better?" he asked cuddling my truly cold body!<br>"All better!" I whispered turning to face him! Our faces were pressed close and out noses were touching. Liam leaned in for a kiss! It was long and passionate! We just lay there in bed kissing! It was nice!  
>After a while we stopped and just cuddled! Me and Liam where FINALY together and NOTHING was going to tear us apart...<p> 


	15. And so behaviour Camp truly begins

Laura's P.O.V  
>I woke up with the most painful headache you can ever imagine. Something which wasn't helping was the fact that the big buff soldiers where squawking down the corridors<br>"Get up!, time for the assault course, you have 10minutes to be downstairs, do you hear me!"

I got up and realised I was in Harry's bed. Not to worry I got up and looked at myself in the blurred mirror beside the sink. My make-up smeared around my eyes, I fetched from my suitcase a makeup wipe and began to remove the big black splodges from my eyes. I looked to see Harry still in bed. I thought I should wake him, I tip toed my way to the bed and leaned down and kissed his cheek. He flinched and smiled lightly and awoke.  
>"Morning Hazza" I exclaimed stepping back to the mirror and got my make up out of my suitcase<br>"Morning Beautiful" He said yawning  
>"We need to be up in five minutes so I could get up now" I exclaimed<br>"Okay, you really don't need makeup babe" He exclaimed, I blushed slightly  
>"Yes I do, I'm tired, and its seven o'clock I definitely need it I look exhausted<br>"You're beautiful in my eyes" He exclaimed  
>"Thanks Hazza, but I'm not now comon or were gonna get told off" I explained<br>"Okay, and I won't let anyone tell us off, do you know why?" He asked  
>"Why?" I exclaimed<br>"Because I'm SUPERMAN!" He said running out the room in only his boxers, trust that boy!

When Harry was FINALY ready and finished running round in his boxers we went outside to get to this crashcourse. The others were already there. The couples were all snuggled up while Finn was just stood there awkwardly inbetween Baylee and Amanda! I grinned at him and he glared at me. We all sort of knew he was caught up in this little love triangle!

"Today!" bellowed the guy automatically making me jump quickly turning to look at me "we are going to be doing this course!" his voice came shouting out. I looked at the course, It looked as if we were going to be on Total Wipeout!  
>"I am not doing that!" came the voice I recognised as Sian's, I looked over too her she had her arms folded and she glared at the man<br>"you will do as I say!" he shouted at her  
>"what if I don't want to!" she snapped<br>"babe calm down!" whispered Liam in her ear and she instantly made herself sink into his arms as he cuddled her!

Someone started to stroke my hair. It was Harry of course. He pulled me back into a tight squeeze and gently kissed my hair!  
>"let the course begin!" he bellowed pointing towards the course before glaring at us all stepping backwards a few feet! <p>


	16. Awkward Turtle Moment!

Sian's POV  
>"You first!" bellowed the guy forcefully grabbing my hand and dragging me towards this stupid thing!<br>"Get off me!" I snapped forcing myself out of his grip slowly, cautiously walking towards the beginning of the course. The first thing there was a huge rope climb...it wen really high up...I had been afraid of nights as long as I could remember!

"I am NOT doing that!" I demanded stepping away from it!  
>"You will do as your told!" the guy shouted, his voice echoes through the whole of the countryside<br>"You cant tell me what to do!" I snapped  
>"Yes actually I can!" he shouted again, his voice not as loud this time<br>"Well you can't force me too!" I said running out of excuses. They guy now got right up in my face, our noses were almost touching!  
>"You will do the course cos I said so! k? Now go!" he growled his voice full of wrath! I shouldn't have really challenged him. It made him more angry...<br>"What are you going to do? Hit me?" I questioned. He just stood there, he did nothing and he said nothing making a small smirk appear on my face  
>"yea! Didn't think so!" I grinned before running off towards the woods!<p>

Finn's POV  
>"Sian!" shouted Liam after her... I sighed<br>"I'll go!" I whispered running after Sian! She was one of my best friends after all!  
>"Sian?" I whispered as I got into the woods...it was dark in here an quite damp! There was complete silence everywhere. Cautiously I searched around until I saw her just sitting there on the floor, a few tears streaming down her face<br>"Sian babe! Come here!" I whispered "Why are you crying! You did yourself pround!" I half smiled  
>"go away!" she shouted "I shouldn't even be here! I just want to go home!"<br>I laughed "Sian..." I sighed "you know as well as I do you are just as bad as me and you deserve your place here!" I laugh making her giggled! I placed my arm around her and pulled her into a hug!  
>"everything is going to be fine!" I laughed as she sobbed on my shirt! I picked up a lock of hair golden hair and started to play with it! Sian looked up at me with her big blue eyes and smiled sweetly!<br>"I must look like a complete idiot!" she laughed making me smile  
>"no you don't!" I whispered before smiling. And then something happened. Something I would not if expected to happen. Not in a million years...I kissed her! I didn't mean to I just did. And she kissed me back. I was sat there in the middle of the forest kissing my best friend...and in some way...it felt right...<p>

Laura's POV  
>"I'm going after them!" I sighed about to follow Finn towards the woods<br>"oh no you don't!" smiled Harry grabbing my hand and pulling me close, his arms wrapped around my waist and our noses touching  
>"wouldn't you much rather stay here with me!" he whispered against my lips, his breath lingered there before his lips brushed against mine and we kissed. Only briefly before i pulled away!<br>"I would!" I whispered "but do you really trust Sian and Finn alone in the woods?" I half giggled but I was half serious  
>"true!" sighed Harry pulling away a little but his arms still wrapped around my waist<br>"what do you mean?" asked Liam his eyes full of worry taking my statement completely the wrong way  
>"I mean!" I began to explain my statement "that Sian and Finn, the two biggest trouble makers in the school...there could be like a forest fire or something!" i sighed half laughing as Liam's facial expressions went calm again<br>"I wouldnt say they were the biggest trouble makers! Maybe second and third most trouble makers!" added Kyle making Katie giggle as he wrapped his arms around her more tightly.  
>"anyway as I said before I'm going to go after them!" I sighed as I reluctantly pulled away from Harry before he firmly took hold of my hand<br>"I'm coming with you babe!" he smiled as we both walked hand in hand towards the woods!

We turned a corner to see Sian and Finn interlocked kissing!  
>"Sian? Finn?" me and Harry questioned in shock! Both of them jumped apart, looking at each other horrified then looking at us!<br>"Explain!" I snapped folding my arms as both of them stood up blushing, there faces horrified either because they were caught kissing or because they were ashamed at what they had done...


End file.
